In law enforcement and other contexts, it is frequently necessary to locate specific vehicles. For example, in the case of a missing person alert, law enforcement may use surveillance technology, such as video or still-frame cameras to determine whether a vehicle owned by the missing person (“target vehicle”) has passed through a monitored intersection or toll booth. Captured images of vehicles may be analyzed to determine license plate information using optical character recognition or image signature matching. However, in some cases, previously captured images of the target vehicle license plate may not exist, in which case signature matching may be ineffective for determining license plate information from captured images.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for improved signature matching when searching for wanted vehicles.